Total Drama Action
Total Drama Action is the second season of the Total Drama series. About This season's challenges are based off movie genres, and the site where it is filmed is an Abandoned Film Lot. This season, the grand prize is one million dollars. Forty-two days, with fifteen castmates, for one grand prize. When eliminated, the loser must walk across the Walk of Shame into the Lame-o-sine. Notes *All of the characters have new and upgraded facial expressions this season. *This season is the first one where team captains were chosen, by a challenge, to choose the teams rather than the host making the teams. *Beth, Duncan, Harold, Courtney, Lindsay, and Justin all made it farther than they did in Total Drama Island. **However, Owen, LeShawna, Heather, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, and Bridgette do not. *Coincidentally, all of the contestants who were eliminated before the merge in Total Drama Island (Justin, Beth, Harold, and Courtney), all made it past the merge in Total Drama Action. *Unlike last season, the show had Total Drama Action Aftermath episodes where the eliminated contestants talk about their time on the show, and what they have been up to since. *This season, the competitors are now considered castmates rather than campers. *While a major part of the previous season was getting a romantic relationship started for most campers, this season focuses on keeping a relationship going, and surviving hardships. *The Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips teams are the Total Drama Action equivalent to the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass from the previous season. *Notably when a person in a couple is eliminated, the other person in the couple is eliminated next. Example: Geoff and Bridgette (eliminated together), Trent and then Gwen, Izzy and then Owen. **The only exception is Izzy's first elimination (though she and Owen weren't a couple at the time). **This pattern ended in The Princess Pride when Justin was eliminated as opposed to Harold (LeShawna was eliminated previously in Super Hero-ld.) *Instead of venting their feelings in a bathroom stall, the Confessional was a makeup room instead. *Instead of marshmallows, the campers are given a golden statue of Chris, known as the Gilded Chris Award. *Some characters talk more than the previous season, like Justin (who talked only in the first and last episode of Total Drama Island), Harold and Beth. *Though it has been mentioned several times on Total Drama Island that the show takes place in the summer, summer itself cannot last for fourteen weeks (eight from Total Drama Island, six from Total Drama Action). It is mentioned that there is a two-day gap between the special and Monster Cash; by this logic, even if the show's beginning took place in early May, it would be September by the time Total Drama Action would end. However, in Alien Resurr-eggtion, Duncan and Gwen said it was a year ago, but this is clearly wrong since Chris said in the special that the castmates would report to an old film lot in two days. However, by year he could be referring to season. **Although extremely unlikely, all the contestants may have remained 16 if their birthdays were all right before Total Drama Island started. It's also possible that their birthdays are after Total Drama Action (possibly in the fall and/or winter). *Courtney's return in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine is one of the major turning points in the story. However, there is actually some speculation as to the truth behind Courtney's return. Obviously, the story that is most commonly used and referred to is that Courtney sued the show because she was mad about not qualifying for Total Drama Action. This, along with another lawsuit for her unfair Total Drama Island elimination at the hands of Harold, cost the show too much money, and Chris decided to let her have her way. However, there have been several hints over the course of the show that directly contradict this: *While Heather was the antagonist last season, this season's antagonist is Justin. Although by Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Courtney has completely taken on the role as main antagonist, especially after Justin's elimination in The Princess Pride. *So far two couples have been forced to compete against each other, one from the Screaming Gophers (Gwen and Trent) and one from the Killer Bass (Courtney and Duncan). These couples were also the most focused-on couples in Total Drama Island. Coincidentally, the both relationships were ended in the same episode that the one on the Killer Grips was eliminated. *Strangely, the first five contestants shown in the opening are the final five of Total Drama Action: Duncan, Harold, Courtney, Owen, and Beth. *Again in the final two is a boy and a girl. Also, one character is tough and one character is goofy, just like last season's finalists. *This is the first time the finale has had competitors from different teams (Grips and Gaffers). *Once again, a male from the Screaming team wins. *This season has the first episode that is To be continued.... *This is currently the only season to not have Izzy switch teams. It is also the only season to not have anyone switch teams. *This is the only season where Lindsay didn't get an automatic elimination (In Total Drama Island she was eliminated due to coming in last in That's Off the Chain, and in Total Drama World Tour she was automatically eliminated by losing the fashion challenge to DJ in Can't Help Falling in Lourve). Category:Total Drama Category:CN